


What A Wonderful Gift, Indeed

by France



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Daddy Kink, DenNor, Exploitation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, FrUK, Human Names Used, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Past Abuse, Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rochu, Seme, Seme America, Sex Slave, SuFin, They all meet and bring their 'pets' so idk, This is based in a time when selling humans was legal, Uke, Uke England, Yaoi, ameripan - Freeform, auswiss, gerita - Freeform, lietpol, prucan, rusliet abuse, selling people, seme austria, seme denmark, seme france, seme germany, seme lithuania, seme prussia, seme russia, seme spain, seme sweden, seme/uke, spamano - Freeform, uke canada, uke china, uke finland, uke japan, uke north italy, uke norway, uke poland, uke romano, uke switzerland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France/pseuds/France
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roderich had had nine young men working for him. Strong, handsome, courageous, young men who had never left a job undone. So when those men finished all their work for Roderich, he decided to reward them.  The gifts they received were not what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spain Receives His Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please read the tags before you read the fic.  
> Also-  
> Human names are  
> Austria- Roderich  
> Switzerland- Basch  
> America- Alfred  
> Japan- Kiku  
> France- Francis  
> England- Arthur  
> Germany- Ludwig  
> Italy- Feliciano  
> Spain- Antonio  
> Romano- Lovino  
> Prussia- Gilbert  
> Canada- Matthew  
> Russia- Ivan  
> China- Yao  
> Lithuania- Toris  
> Poland- Feliks  
> Denmark- Mathias  
> Norway- Lukas  
> Sweden- Berwald  
> Finland- Tino
> 
> In case you didn't know. :)

Roderich paused what he was playing on his beloved piano as he heard Basch enter the room. He turned to look at the naked boy. Basch's face was flushed, his head was held high, his hands were behind his back and he had a collar with a bell attached around his neck. He tried to remember how long it took for him to train the Swiss to be so obedient, and so that he would not blatantly ignore his orders or spit an insult at him. It took much too long.

“The boys are ready to be delivered, Master.” He informed him.

“Zank you. Now, I vill be going vis them to deliver them, so vile i'm gone, be good and practise your piano skills. Okay, pup?”

“Yes, Master.” He obeyed as Roderich walked over to him and kissed him on the head.

“Have a safe journey, Master.” He heard Basch say before he walked out in front of his large house and sat in the front of the carriage waiting for him outside. He sighed, the men all lived far away from each other. It would take a day to deliver only two.

Meanwhile, inside the carriage, nine young boys were sitting anxiously, dressed in only a robe each.

“I do hope we all get nice owners.” Said Tino, all of a sudden. The rest of the boys, except Feliks nodded and hummed in agreement, whilst Feliks said,

“Yeah, but like, the odds of us getting nice people are like, totally low. We're gonna end up with like, old men who totally only want us for our bodies.”

Across from him, Feliciano and Matthew whined in fear as Lovino attempted to calm them down.

“For fuck sake, Feliks. Just scare us all, why don't you? Bloody, fucking pessimist wanker.” Retaliated Arthur.

“Ah, I agree with Arthur-kun. We should all try to look on the good side of this!” Interrupted Kiku.

 “Arthur, with your attitude, you'll be back on the streets. I thought they trained us all to be fucking polite.” Said Lukas angrily, shutting everyone up. 

Yao coughed, then said, “Arthur is not the only one with a potty mouth it seems, aru.”

Suddenly, the carriage came to a stop, as did all the chattering.

They all stared at eachother, wondering who will be the first to go, the first to get claimed by their new _owner._

They listened to Roderich's footsteps and jumped when he opened the carriage door. He looked inside, then at his list of names, then back inside.

“Could Lovino come vis me?” he asked, though it wasn't really a question when the poor boy didn't have a choice.

Feliciano started crying, then went rambling about how much he'll miss him before Lovino wiped his tears, then told him he'd miss him as well.

He jumped out of the carriage before he turned back and said, ” _Arrivederci.”_

Roderich hit him across the head lightly and pulled him by his arm up to the door, then knocked it.

The others were watching from the carriage, waiting to see who would open the door, who Lovino would be stuck with for the rest of his life.

A cheerful looking, young man with brown, fluffy hair and beautiful, green eyes opened the door. He looked at Roderich and smiled, 

“¡Hola!” He greeted, then looked down at Lovino.

“Who's this?” he asked as he looked Lovi up and down.

“Antonio, zis is your zank you gift for being such a great worker. His name is Lovino, but you may call him vatever you like. You are also velcome to use him however you like, may it be for labour or sex, it is up to you.” Roderich answered and nudged Lovino forward.

“How old are you, Lovino?” Antonio asked him.

“S-Seventeen..” he answered shyly. 

Antonio smiled then looked back at Roderich. “So the other guys get 'gifts' as well?”

“Yes, zey are in the carriage, so if you don't mind, sir, I must be going.”

“Of course! Tell the boys I said hello!” He said happily as Roderich walked back to the carriage.

 Antonio stepped aside and ushered Lovino inside. He took one last look at his friends and brother before they drove off. Lovino walked inside slowly, then paused, waiting to be told an order.

“So, Lovi, let's get some things straight, okay? At all times, you shall call me 'Boss', understood?” Antonio ordered as he closed the door.

“Yes, Boss.”

“Good boy. Now, I like to work in the garden a lot. I grow tomatoes, and eat them with most of my meals. Do you have any objection to working with or eating tomatoes?”

“No objections, Boss, I am a very big fan of tomatoes, actually.”

“Well that's perfect then isn't it! Okay, next. Whenever I want sex, I will ring this bell.” He said, then proceeded to pick up a random bell from a drawer next to him. “You will stop what you're doing, I don't care what it is, and come to me as fast as you can, then I shall use you until I am fully satisfied. Understood?”

“Y-Yes, Boss.” 

“Good! Now, come, I was just in the middle of making lunch! You can eat with me, so come help me prepare the food.”

“Yes, Boss.” He chuckled, amused by how enthusiastic this man was about tomatoes and food.

 Antonio led Lovino to the kitchen, told him what they where making, and was then utterly impressed with his cooking skills. “My, my, Lovi, this is perfect!” Antonio told him in awe, then hugged him.

Lovino gasped as he got hugged. He couldn't remember the last time he got hugged by someone that wasn't his brother. He clung onto Antonio tightly before Antonio pulled away, looking at Lovi blush.

 

It was later on and they'd been out picking tomatoes since lunch, Lovino was getting tired but he knew better than to complain. It was almost time for his siesta, but he doubted he'd be allowed one.

“Lovi.” 

“Yes, Boss?”

“I noticed your Italian accent. I was wondering of you took siestas? If so, I'll show you where you're sleeping. I'll join you, follow me.” He ordered, and stood up, then started to walk towards the house.

“Yes, Boss. Thank you, Boss.” Lovi replied and followed him.

 Antonio led his to his own bedroom, then opened it. Lovi walked in and looked around, noticing it had recently been used.

“Is this Boss' room?” He asked.

“Si! You shall be sleeping with me”

“Thank you, Boss.” He smiled, happy at the thought he wont have to sleep alone again.

They then jumped into bed, Antonio bringing Lovino to cuddle right up to him.

Lovi fell asleep quickly, but Antonio couldn't.

Lovi's naked body was pressed against his and  _oh god he was so aroused._

He reached over to his bedside table and rang  _the_ bell.

Lovi woke up immediately, and was confused and dazed for a second before he realised what he had heard. He turned and looked at Antonio, before nodding and straddling his thighs.

“Do what you wish, Boss.” he mumbled with a smile.

Ever since he'd been taken off the streets and into that.. that place where they trained him.

They had been training him for this moment.

Lovino was ready. He knew what was to happen to him. He knew how everything worked. His whole life had been leading up to this moment.

 

Antonio grinned before he leaned forward and kissed Lovi on the lips. He kissed back of course.

The place where he, and all the others were raised, was kind of like a messed up school.

Instead of having math lessons, you'd have kissing lessons. Instead of testing your spelling, you'd test how long you could last with a vibrator up your ass.

Well, this is where he put his skills to good use.

Lovi's breath hitched as he felt Antonio's fingers roll and squeeze and tease his nipples, so Antonio took it as chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

Lovi sucked on his tongue and massaged it with his own, enjoying the feeling.

“Lovi, you're going to ride me, okay?”

“Y-Yes, Boss..”

“Get me hard then, suck me.” He ordered. Lovino obliged and pushed himsel down the older's legs so is face was directly above his crotch. He pulled Antonio's pyjama pants and boxers down and took his rather large length in his small hand. He kissed the tip and then wrapped his lips around it, jerking it with his hand at the same time. He took more of him into his mouth and began bobbing his head.

“That's right, Lovi, get it nice and wet.” Antonio cooed as he placed one of his hands on Lovi's head and began forcing it up and down, making him take him deeper than before.

 Lovi choked a little but pulled himself together and swirled his tongue around his dick. He heard Antonio gasp a little and say; “God, you're so good at sucking dick. You love my cock, don't you, Lovi?” 

Lovino made a sound of agreement and felt tears pool in his eyes from the harshness of the hair pulling and his dick hitting the back of his throat. 

Antonio then pulled him off and kissed him again, softly. “Ride me now.” He ordered. Lovi submissively obeyed and placed his body over Antonio's. He reached around and swiftly slipped a finger inside himself, wincing and moaning a bit. He continued to add two more fingers, and stretched himself as fast as he could. He took Antonio's dick and aimed it at his ass. He slowly sunk down until he was basically sitting on him with his cock up his ass. 

“Buen muchacho, un buen chico. Move now.”

Lovi nodded and pushed himself up and down, Antonio's dick moving in and out of him as he panted and moaned. Antonio watched the beautiful sight in front of him with lust filled eyes.  

“B-Boss.. Ngh..” Lovino moaned loudly and began bouncing his hips faster.

“¡Oh, dios mío, Lovi, se siente tan bien!” Antonio whispered, slipping into his native tongue.

“Boss.... So nice.. Inside me..”  

“So cute.. My little Lovi is so cute..” He bucked his hips and reached up to brush the hair out of Lovi's face, then trailed his finger down to circle and tease his nipple again. Lovino sucked in a shaky breath and bit his lip. Meanwhile, Antonio was holding himself back from grabbing the boy and fucking him until he passed out. That seemed really appealing at that moment. 

He snapped.

He sat up, gave Lovi a quick kiss on the nose before pushing him backwards, placing his legs over his shoulders and pounding into him like no tomorrow. Lovino gripped the sheets tightly and cried out as he got rocked back and forth, to which Antonio grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them together against the bed.

“B- Boss, I can't... I'm going to..” Lovi warned as he felt himself getting extremely close, “Ah! Boss!”

Lovi came over his stomach, but Antonio kept slamming in and out of him, feeling his own climax getting close. Lovi was so worn out, bless him, that he did indeed black out. But that did not stop Antonio, no, he continued to fuck into him until he came inside him. 

He pulled out slowly and got a tissue to clean up their mess, then tucked Lovi under the covers, along with himself, and went to sleep.


	2. Russia Receives His Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also includes russia x estonia x latvia x china. So M/M/M/M, foursome for like a paragraph or two.

 Back in the carriage, after Lovino had been delivered  ~~and fucked until he passed out~~ , Feliciano was still crying. The other boys had tried to calm him down, but they eventually gave up.

 

“I hope he's the next one to go.” Lukas remarked, “Would you  _please_ be quiet?!” 

To which Feliciano cried more.

The carriage stopped once again and Roderich opened the door. 

“Yao. Come viz me.” 

They stared at Yao as he stumbled to get out. “ _Aiyaa..”_ he whispered to himself, before stepping out and waving goodbye to the others. 

Once again, the others watched Roderich lead Yao to the large house, and narrowed their eyes when a happy looking, yet scary sandy-haired man opened the door. 

 

“Roderich, vhat can I do for you?” he asked with a thick Russian accent.

“Ah, because I appreciated your vork so much, I come baring a gift. Zis is Yao, he's seventeen. You may use him however you like.” Roderich explained, pushing his glasses up, a little intimidated.

The man looked Yao up and down, before taking his hand and pulling him beside him. The ones in the carriage stared at the man, trying to determine whether or not this cheerful atmosphere was fake or not.

 

“You said 'he', da?” The man asked, and even some of the boys in the carriage couldn't deny that when they first met Yao, they had thought he was a girl.

“Indeed, Ivan, he is a boy. I have seen enough proof to know zis for sure.” Roderich answered, stepping back a little, “I am sure you shall have a look for yourself soon, I really must be goi—” he got cut off in shock as Ivan undid the robe and let it fall on the floor, right outside where everyone could see. The boys waiting inside the carriage gasped, and Arthur and Lukas tried to cover everyone's eyes. But, Feliks peeked a good look.

“Da. You vere correct. I should've known you wvould not lie to me, da, Roderich?” Ivan said as Yao stood with his head hanging in shame.

They'd been humiliated all their lives, they'd seen too many different cocks and sex toys than normal teenagers should, yet they  _could_ still get embarrassed.

 

“J-Ja, of course. It vas lovely seeing you, but I really must go, I have to deliver zee ozer gifts to the ozer boys you vorked wis. Antonio has had his for about six hours already, everybody lives so far apart. Do you mind if I go now, so sorry if I seem rude.”

“Not at all. Tell Basch I say hello and I miss him. I vill be sure to use your gift a lot! Da svidaniya!” Ivan told him as he pulled Yao inside quickly and closed the door.

Roderich sighed. Ivan really was intimidating. He walked back to the carriage and closed the door, then jumped up front again. 

 Inside the house, Ivan had thrown Yao over his shoulder and carried him upstairs, to his bedroom.

 Yao knew not to fight against him, he was used to not having much free will.

Ivan threw him down onto the bed and smiled, then told him,

 

“Please do not move. It'd be a shame to scar your pretty body so soon” he said as he stroked the side of Yao's face softly with the back of his hand. 

“Yes, sir.” He said quietly.

“You call me Master”

“Yes, master.”

“Good pet.” He smiled and walked to get somethings from another room.

Yao took this opportunity to look around the room he was in. He'd noticed it was a tad bit cold but not unbearable. He looked on the bedside table and saw a picture of Ivan with two other woman, one with a bow in her hair and the other with extremely large breasts. He felt kind of sorry for her, her back must ache.

Ivan then walked back in, holding a box in his hand.

 “I got zhese presents for you. I hope you like zhem.”

“I'm sure I will, Master.”  

“I am also sure.” he replied, and put the box down on the bed. He then began taking various items out of the box. Things like ropes, gags, blindfolds, collars, leashes, dildos, buttplugs and vibrators, the lot. Yao's eyes widened as he looked at them. 

“Now, now, please do not be afraid. Ve shall not make love yet. I just vant to look at you, zhen afterwards, ve can become one. Come forwards.”

“Yes, Master.” He obeyed, and crawled towards him.

Ivan waited for Yao to be close to him before tying a collar around his neck with a pink heart dangling off the front. 

 

“Pret-ty.” Ivan commented happily as he proceeded to tie a pink ribbon into a bow around Yao's dick.                               “Show me your ass, pet.” He ordered, watching Yao submissively turn around and stick out his butt. Ivan sucked on his finger before entering the other's ass using it. Yao winced, but then refused himself to make anymore sounds.

Ivan then picked up a butt-plug with an artificial tail attached to it and slid it inside of Yao, who gasped as a response. He slid it in up to the rim and then turned him around so he could take a good look. He grinned and licked his lips at the wonderful sight before him and attached a leash to Yao's new collar.

 

“From now on, you are not allowed to walk. You shall crawl everywhere on hands and knees. Vhat you're wearing is your everyday clothing and I expect you to put it on yourself every morning. You vill be fed twice a day, once a day if you sleep in and miss breakfast, and you shall eat out of a bowl, like real doggies do. You shall do anything and everything I ask vizhout hesitation. Do not speak unless you are spoken to. Vhen I have guests over and zhey ask you to do something, you shall, but if I say not to, obey me. We have guests coming for dinner soon and _I vill not_ tolerate disobedience. Zhe guests shall be bringing zheir new pets too, and I zhink i'm right to believe zhat zheir new pets are your friends, so you can go play with them. Do I make my rules clear, Yao?”

After a moment of processing everything, he replied, “Yes, Master.”

“Good little boy. I'm extremely tempted to take you right now, but I refrain. Oh, I also forgot to mention, I live here with my two sisters and my two little brothers. My sisters are rarely here. My brothers are zhough, come, I shall introduce you.”

“Y-Yes, Master.”

Ivan pulled Yao's leash harshly and Yao almost fell, but steadied himself quickly. Ivan smirked to himself, pulled again and started to walk, Yao crawling behind. 

 

“Eduard, Raivis, get into zhe lounge, now.”  He shouted, and heard two pairs of footsteps run into the lounge quickly.

“I received a beautiful gift today from Mr.Roderich. Vould you like to see it?”

“Yes please, Mr.Ivan.” The two shouted up.

Ivan chuckled, “I vill be right down.”

Ivan suddenly picked Yao up, carried him down the stairs and put him down as soon as they reached the bottom.

Ivan pulled Yao into the lounge by the leash and he was rather embarrassed when he noticed that two young men were staring at him greedily

 

“My god, brother. You have certainly hit the jack pot.” commented the smaller one. He looked about fifteen.

“Indeed. May we fuck him?” Asked the one with the glasses. 

“Not alone. I fuck him, he suck you, and jerk you.” Ivan replied. “Da, Yao?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy. Now come and undo Master's zipper. ” Yao did as he was told and unzipped his fly on his pants. 

“Now take my pants and boxers off.” He ordered, and of course Yao obeyed him.

“On your hands and knees, and turn around.” 

Yao obviously did as he was told as he felt Ivan take the tail out of him and replace it with his cock. Yao moaned, but was shut up when Eduard shoved his dick in his mouth. “Suck.” He ordered.

Yao, remembering what Ivan had said about obeying others, began to move his head up and down Eduard's dick, licking around the shaft while Ivan was gripping his hips so tightly that it would surely leave bruises. He noticed the other boy, presumably Raivis stroking his own cock while watching the great view in front of him.

Eduard got impatient and harshly gripped a handful of Yao's hair to stop him from moving his head and began thrusting into his mouth, before Ivan glared at him and said, “Do not pull his hair. Ve have to be gentle at zhe beginning. Da?” Despite the agonising grip on his hips. 

 Eduard hesitantly let go of his hair. “Sorry Mr.Ivan. It shan't happen again.” He apologised. Ivan and Eduard were both still during the exchange and Yao wanted to scream _Please_ _move, oh my god, please move._

“Good.” Ivan replied and began fucking into him again. However, Eduard had pulled out of his mouth. Yao looked up in confusion but his answer was greeted by having cum splatter across his face, some in his mouth. 

“Raivis, you want a turn?” Eduard had asked, watching the younger boy fuck his fist.

“Y-Yes..” He answered and walked over, then delicately tilted up Yao's chin and rubbed his cock over his lips. Yao opened his mouth and in return, Raivis started slowly moving in and out of his mouth. 

Ivan noticed how tender Raivis was being with Yao and suddenly felt a bit... jealous?

“Raivis. You leave now. Cum on his face and go.” Ivan ordered, now wanting to to have Yao all to himself.

“Yes, Mr.Ivan..” he replied and came into Yao's mouth, Yao held it in his mouth, not knowing whether to spit it out or swallow it.

“You spit it out, Yao.” He heard Ivan say, and did as told.

Raivis and Eduard left and Yao was left all alone with Ivan. Yao groaned as he felt Ivan roughly fuck his backside. 

“You not ever swallow other man's cum, da?” 

“D-Da, Master!” Yao replied, copying the other's last word that he assumed meant 'Yes' 

From just hearing Yao speak his own language, he gripped his hair tightly and lifted him up to kiss him and start jerking off Yao's dick.

“M-Master! If you do that, I'm gonna cum!”

“Zhen cum for me.”

With that, Yao sent white spurts shooting out of his dick as Ivan kept screwing him threw it. In fact, evem after Yao had calmed down a little, Ivan was still thrusting in and out of his ass, slower than before though.

“M-Master, i just came-aru..”

“You came. I not. I'm doing this for my pleasure, not yours. Quiet.” Ivan said back and pushed Yao's face into the ground, his body still being rocked back and forth and he knew that his cheek would have friction burns.

 Ivan roughly pulled at Yao's hair with one hand and pinched his nipple with the other, receiving a gasp and whine from Yao. Ivan felt as though he was about to come and pulled Yao up to kiss him softly as he released into his ass. Once he had finished, he pulled out of Yao and put the 'tail' back inside. Ivan then hugged him tightly and kissed his shoulder, then his forehead.

“You very good. Good boy. Zhank you. You go to my room and sleep now, must be tired. I be in zhe backyard, remember to crawl, da?”

“D-Da. Thank you, Master-aru.” Yao replied before crawling to the stairs and making his way to Ivan's room. Ivan smiled after him and walked into the backyard, where Eduard and Raivis were kissing. Ivan walked past them without a care and sat down to begin relaxing in the sun. It was a good day so far.

 

 

 Meanwhile, the carriage had come to a stop once again and Roderich made his way to get one of the boys.

“Could Feliks please come wis me?”


	3. Lithuania Receives His Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to stop the accents, so instead of Austria saying 'zee' it'll just be normal 'the' etc.  
> Also sorry there's no sex in this but there will be lietpol sex soon.

“Could Feliks please come with me?”

Feliks froze and quickly hid behind the person closest to him, which was _conveniently_  Arthur, who just moved out the way.

Feliks shook his head, crawled on the seats over to Feliciano and hugged him, to which Feliciano hugged back.

“I don't want to go!” he whined, hiding his face in Feli's shoulder.

Roderich scoffed and reached inside the carriage to grab a fistful of Feliks' hair and drag him out. 

“How dare you be disobedient?” Roderich asked rhetorically as Feliks felt tears come to his eyes. The people at the place where they trained said he was just shy, but he wasn't stupid, he knew he had social anxiety, and being shouted at  _really_ got to him, that's why he prayed and prayed to have someone nice take care of him.  _  
_

“S-Sorry..”

Roderich sighed and let go of Feliks' hair, then gently patted his head. 

“I do not like being rough with you, Feliks.” he said with pity, then led him up to the house in front of them.

Roderich knocked on the door as Feliks hid behind him. In all honestly, apart from the other guys who trained with him, Roderich was the only one who was even slightly kind to him. They could all trust Roderich enough to want to stay with him and not go off with some smelly, old man.

“Hey, Mr. Rod,” he started, shortening his name, “What's this guy like?”

Roderich looked down at him, confused at the nickname but letting it pass. “Let's just say, you are very lucky compared to some of the others.” He answered.

 A man with shoulder length, brown hair and green eyes then opened the door, looking slightly stressed.

“Ah, Sir Roderich, so sorry to keep you waiting.” he greeted with a sweet smile.

“No problem at all, Toris. I actually have a present for you. Here, this is Feliks,” he introduced, stepping aside so that Feliks was in full view.  “You're free to use him however you like. Though I do apologise, he's extremely shy.” 

Feliks looked up at Toris with glassy eyes before meeting his own eyes and quickly looking back down.

“Thank you so much, Sir. You really didn't have to get me a gift, I really appreciate it.” Toris replied.

“No, it's the least I could do, all the men you worked with are getting boys as well.” 

His face seemed to fall. “Is Ivan getting someone?”

Roderich smiled sadly and nodded. “Yes, he is.”

Toris quickly regained posture and shook his head.  “Well, thank you again. Would you care for some coffee?”

“I must refuse, sorry. I have to get the other boys to their new owners. I will talk to you again soon though. Are you going to Ivan's for the dinner?” 

Toris nodded with a sigh. “It's not as if I have a choice, is it?”

“You always have someone to talk to. I really must go though.”

“Yes, thank you. Farewell, Sir.” He said with a smile.

“Goodbye.” he said, then turned down to Feliks, “Be good.”

Feliks nodded and watched Roderich walk back to the carriage, where Feliks' friends were watching from eagerly. 

 

“Right, i'm sure you're cold, let's get you inside.” Toris smiled and stepped out of the way. Feliks looked back to the carriage which was driving away already before turning back and hesitantly stepping inside.

 “Roderich said your name was Feliks, correct?” Toris asked and Feliks nodded slowly.

“Well, tell me a little about yourself, Feliks.”

Feliks tensed up and he looked away before answering. “M-my name is F-Feliks, I don't know what my s-second name is. N-none of us do.”

Toris listened with interest and led him to the lounge, where he sat him down.

“Go on, I'm interested to know more about you.” he said encouragingly and sat down across from Feliks.

“W-Well, I'm 17.. and I'm like Polish.. I think..”

“You think?”

“Well the people at the place called me Polish, so..”

“That's very nice, Feliks. Do you want to know about me?” he asked, and Feliks nodded, a little light headed from talking so much with a stranger.

“My name is Toris, I'm 27 and from Lithuania.” he smiled again. Feliks shyly smiled back and shivered, he'd realised he was a bit cold earlier, but he didn't want to push his luck.

“Oh dear, you look cold. Come, I'll run you a bath.” he said happily as he stood up and held a hand out for Feliks to take. “Actually, do you mind if I join you? I'm feeling quite chilly myself.”

“I- I don't mind, S-Sir..” He mumbled back, now expecting the worse to come from this bathing experience. Feliks then took his hand and stood up next to him.

“No need to be so formal! You can call me what you want, I don't like being called Master or Sir.. It makes me creeped out..” He said with a sheepish smile while he scratched the back of his neck. 

Toris led Feliks to the bathroom and turned the hot tap of the bath on before closing the door behind Feliks.

“Sorry for closing the door, it just makes me feel safer.” He explained, realising he may have scared the younger one. Feliks didn't reply and instead stripped of his robe and stood there naked, waiting.

Toris turned around and his breath hitched as he saw Feliks naked and pinched himself to bring him back to reality.

“Go ahead and get in now, if you want. I'll be in in a minute.”

“Yes, Sir— I mean, T-Toris...”

Toris smiled at the use of his name and watched Feliks step inside the tub. He turned away and took off his own shirt, pants and underwear.

“Uhm.. Toris.. Are- Are you okay?” he heard Feliks ask and he turned to him, confused.

“I am fine, thank you for your concern, but why?”

“You.. You've got.. You've got scars like all over you..”  Feliks choked out, looking slightly scared. Toris immediately knew what he was talking about and went as white as a sheet. What could he say? Could he tell him the truth about them?

He sighed. “They don't hurt.”

“How did you get them?”

“It's complicated.” He said, before he got into the tub opposite Feliks. “Did you hear me and Sir Roderich talking about an Ivan?”

Feliks nodded in response.

“Well,” Toris continued, “Me and him used to be together. He wasn't the most understanding of partners, shall we say. He hit me and beat me, tortured me physically, sexually and emotionally. He abused me, basically.” He shrugged.

Feliks' face fell and he felt himself close to tears. He couldn't even _imagine._

 “Hey.. Don't.. Don't like.. It wasn't like your fault or anything..” Feliks told him, his voice shaky. 

 “I know.” He said back, “I didn't know, for a while. He told me it was my fault because I wasn't obedient enough, apparently.”

Toris felt himself get close to tears. _No,_ he thought, _Crying so easily is one of the things he punished you for._

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt two slim, wet, trembling arms wrap around him.

“Like, no, it was totally all that bastard's fault. You're, like, way nicer than I expected. Please don't cry, like I don't know what to do, I'm sorry. We weren't taught what to do when our master cries.” Feliks rambled into his shoulder.

Toris chuckled and wrapped his arms around the boy. “I'm just sorry for which of your friends has to serve him.”

Feliks suddenly tensed up and slowly backed away from him. “Wh-What does Ivan look like?”

“Well, he has light blond, almost white hair, he's rather large and looks cheerful yet suspicious.”

Feliks started shaking, “No, no, not Yao.. Why Yao? If someone.. If he..”

“Hey, hey, calm down, come on, we can worry about that later. We're going to Ivan's house later, so you'll be able to see your friend— Yao, soon. And all your other friends. Calm down, now.” Toris cooed, going to hug Feliks again, only to be pushed away. 

“No, no, why are we going to his house? He'll hurt you.. He'll hurt my friends.. We cant go, Toris, please, we cant.” 

“Feliks, we'll be fine, everybody will be fine, okay? We have to go. Let's relax for now, though, okay? Let me bathe you.”

Feliks nodded and wiped his eyes. Toris smiled and got some soap on his hands, then started to lather his hands over Feliks' back as the boy brought his knees up to his chest. This was strange, he was already surprisingly comfortable with Toris.

 He continued to clean his back until it was covered in soap, then moved on to his arms, then stomach, sliding his hands over Feliks' body.

  “Hey, Toris, do any girls live here?” Feliks spoke up. The question dazed Toris a little, why would he need to know that?

  “Well, one of my childhood friends sometimes stays over. Rarely though. She's usually with Ivan. She kind of hates me..” He admitted, still focused of rubbing Feliks' body.

  “Does she leave any of her stuff here? Like, her clothes?”

  “No, she doesn't sorry. But I do have a girl's pink sweater and a short skirt. Don't ask me why.” he chuckled, “Why do you ask?”

He heard a sigh escape Feliks as the boy leaned back against him, his back against Toris' stomach.

  “Could I like, wear them? Don't think I'm weird, I'm not weird, I just feel more comfortable in girly clothing.”

  “Of course you can, of course. I don't think you're weird, by the way.”

  “Thanks.” Feliks replied, and turned himself around, now facing Toris. The blond then looked down into the water, then reached down to grab hold of the older man's dick.

  “Wh-What are you doing?” Toris asked, clearly confused.

  “Like, i'm saying thanks. The only thing we were taught in that, like, shithole, was to please people sexually. So i'm going to please you sexually.”

  “You don't have to, Feliks.”

  “I know, but I don't like thinking that everything I went through in the place was for, like, nothing. Please, Toris?”

  “Only if you're okay with it.”

  “Of course I am.. Now,” he leaned forward and reluctantly pressed his lips against the brunet's, his eyes screwed closed and his cheeks bright pink. When he pulled away Toris chuckled at his shyness, not as though he meant to offend him in any way, but it was just very adorable. 

  “You're very cute, Feliks.”

  “Like, I know. I'm totally cute. Now, like, kiss me again.”

Toris smiled and leaned forward to catch the other's lips in a kiss again while bringing his hands up to circle Feliks' nipples, earning a surprised mewl from the blond.

  “I- I, like, don't know why.. But my nips have always been, like, totally more sensitive than any of the others'..” He giggled, then moved to straddle the brunet. Toris chuckled and leaned to suck and nip on Feliks' neck while he reached down into the water to begin stroking his cock slowly, making small waves.

  “W-Wait!” Feliks suddenly shouted and Toris quickly pulled his hand away. 

  “Wh-What?!” Toris responded, shocked.

  “Uh.. I forgot..” He lied, “Carry on.”  Toris was reluctant to continue but did so anyway, slowly and carefully letting his hand rub Feliks' tip. He leaned down and latched his mouth onto his nipple, sucking it and licking it lustfully. Feliks shook his head and pushed against him.

  “Stop it! Please!” He panted and Toris pulled away again. 

  “What's wrong? Are you alright?” Toris started stroking the blond's hair. “If you don't want to, its alright..”

  “I'm sorry.. I-It just.. The people at the place, like, d-did stuff this morning as well.. I-I need time.. I promise, tomorrow, we can totally do it!” Feliks told him and rubbed his arm. “I'm, like, really sorry..”

  “Don't be sorry.” Toris smiled. “It doesn't have to be today, it doesn't have to be tomorrow. It doesn't have to be ever. We'll only do it when you're ready, okay?” Feliks nodded and kissed him again.

  “You're super nice..” He smiled. “Like, by the way, do you own any ponies?” Toris furrowed his eyebrows. 

  “Ponies? I don't believe I do.. Sorry. I could buy one if you really want?”

Feliks' face lit up. “For real?! Oh my god, yes! I'll name it Twilight Sparkle!” He clapped happily and Toris leaned forward.

  “I'll see what I can do.”

* * *

Roderich stopped the carriage again and opened the door holding the rest of the unfortunate servants. 

  “Arthur. Come with me please.”

 


	4. France Receives His Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur finds himself at the mercy of a rather perverted Frenchman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOOOO CAN Y'ALL BELIEVE IM BACK AFTER 2 YEARS HIATUS

“Arthur. Come with me please.”

Arthur was frozen. He'd assumed that he'd be confident, that he'd act like he wasn't bothered by any of this when it was his time to be taken.

“Arthur.” Roderich requested again. “Have you gone deaf?” Arthur shook his head and shifted over, stepping out and widening his eyes at the grand house opposite him. Roderich gripped the blond's arm and pulled him up the steps, to the door and he knocked on it as Arthur contemplated making a run for it. He didn't get a chance though, as the door opened to reveal a long, blond haired man wearing nothing but a towel wrapped losely around his waist.

“Ah, bonjour, Roderich! How are you, ami?” He greeted with a smile. “Do you want to come in and.. Have a drink?” He winked and reached down to pick up his hand and kiss it.

“..You know I would, Francis but I'm afraid I cant stay. I come bearing a gift.” He pulled Arthur closer to him and shoved him forward lightly. “This is Arthur. He is your gift. Use him how you wish, i'm sure it will be more satisfying than your hand.” He raised an eyebrow and Arthur scowled, looking down. “Let Francis see your face.” He ordered him and he looked up slowly.

“Oh, those eyebrows..” Francis shook his head and picked him up.

“My eyebrows are fine..” Arthur mumbled and Francis sighed.

“Ah. This one has a big mouth.”

Roderich quickly hit Arthur lightly across the head. “I-I'm very sorry, Francis. He really was never co-operative during training..”

“Hm.. It is fine.. He has a nice, slim body.. Almost as if he's never been fed.” He looked up at Roderich accusingly.

“I can assure you that they are all properly fed..” He lied, and Arthur crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

“Eh, c'est la vie.” Francis shrugged and took Arthur's wrist, pulling him next to him. “Merci beaucoup, Roderich, you may leave now.” He smiled and shut the door in his face. The Austrian sighed and walked back to the carriage, not many of them left.

“Now, mon lapin, let us get you something to eat.” Francis smiled and pulled him to the kitchen. “What do you want? Something that I can make quickly.”

“Scones.” Arthur replied immediately, making Francis frown in disgust.

“Really? Non, they are disgusting. Now hurry and think of something edible, otherwise the only thing you'll have to eat today is my delicious cum.” He smiled and stroked Arthur's cheek, the younger almost gagging.

“I- I'll have to politely decline that.." Arthur turned away, causing Francis to sigh and lift him up onto the counter.

“You cant decline anything.” The older man smiled and began to cook an omelette. “Omelette du fromage. You are okay with that?” Arthur nodded and looked down, embarrassed.

Once he'd finished cooking, he brought the two plates over to the table and sat down, Arthur copying his movements as he sat opposite him. They ate in silence, Francis eyeing as much of Arthur's body as he could with most of it hidden by the table. He despised the clothes he was in. He'd have to get him new ones. When they'd finished, Francis left the dishes on the table and walked around to Arthur, picking him up.

“How old are you?” He asked, and Arthur frowned. “I'm 17.” He replied, wondering why this was relevant.

“Ah, so you are going through puberty, hm? That must be hard, especially with the things they put you through in there.”

“I- I suppose so..” The Briton looked away, embarrassed by the exchange. “Why?”

“Hm.. No reason..” He carried him to the couch, sitting him on his lap so he was straddling him.

“Your lap is really uncomfortable.” Arthur interjected. “It hurts.”

“What a shame!” Francis gasped dramatically. “But, it's too bad. You'll be on it a lot. And a lot of other people's laps. Did Roderich tell you that we're going to a party tonight? Over at Ivan's. And I suppose that all of you,” he poked Arthur's cheek, “will be there! A little twink wonderland! Though I think some of us will be more protective than others.”

Arthur was lost. “Wait, so I get to see my friends again?” He grinned. “Fantastic!”

Francis nodded and chuckled, now stroking the boy's cheek. “But first, I would like to find out your skills!”

“Skills? What do yo— Oh.” Arthur sighed, just hearing his stomach rumble. “Only if I get proper food afterwards.”

“Oui, oui.” Francis waved his hand. “Blow me. You better hope that you are good enough to make me cum before the omelette burns!”

Arthur gulped and nodded, scrambling off of the older man's thighs and down on to his own knees, unraveling the towel and letting his eyes widen at the.. Big sight.

He shook his head. He wanted nice food and this seemed like the only way how at that moment.

Arthur leaned his head forward while grasping the base with his hands- both of them- and dragged his tongue from his balls all the way to the tip of his cock. He wrapped his petit lips around the head and Francis pushed down his head.

The Frenchman chuckled as Arthur gagged and laced his fingers in his hair. He forced the boy’s head to bob when he reached the base of his cock, biting his lip as Arthur looked up at him with glossy, beautiful green eyes. His tongue massaged the underside of the large dick, and his eyes fluttered shut as he started to get more into it.  
Arthur whimpered quietly, closing his legs to try and not show how turned on he was getting by just doing this. He sucked on this cock like his life depended on it, until Francis forced his head down so far that his nose was nuzzled up against the Frenchman’s base hair.  
Arthur could tell that he was going to cum, and braced himself for the load.  
It shot into his mouth quickly, some already leaking down his throat. Francis let go of his hair and tapped his chin lightly to tell him to get off.

“Very, very good.” Francis grinned. “Your mouth is lovely. Now, come on, let's go get our food.” He pulled out of Arthur's mouth and stood up, walking to the kitchen again. “You better know better than to spit that out.”

  
Arthur scowled but nodded limply, swallowing the cum and covering his mouth, trying not to scoff at the taste.

He stood and followed the older male to the kitchen, watching him arrange the omelette to perfection. His mouth watered despite the taste that was lingering in his mouth, and he couldn't wait to eat it.

“It looks tasty.” He commented, earning a smirk. “But French food is all shit. I doubt this is going to be any better…”

He ate his words as he ate the omelette. It was gorgeous, and he scoffed it up quicker than he had anything in his life.

“They definitely underfed you, hm? Do not worry, I will get you nice and healthy!” Francis promised, and picked up both of the plates to put into the sink for washing. “Now, one thing that I have always wanted to try! I will need to go out and buy some outfits for you, but in the meantime.. Go and wait in the sitting area!”

Arthur sighed and nodded, walking over to where he was instructed to. He sat down, his legs barely even touching the ground. Looking around, it was a gorgeous house. He supposed he was somewhat lucky.

Francis came back and looked much too suspicious for Arthur’s liking.

“Spread your legs!” He ordered, and Arthur did so reluctantly, pissed off that he had to show he was still a little horny from earlier on. Francis gave a big grin, before inserting two very lubed up fingers into his hole, no warning.  
Arthur’s head threw back as he gasped, and his toes curled. He began to breathe much heavier, and he would have really liked some warning.

“Fuck!” The Brit called out breathlessly, and didn't get a single chance to calm down as the man added another. He curled them in just the right way, brushing his G-spot and making Arthur completely undone.

“Not so feisty now, are we, Arthur?” Francis chuckled, watching the boy’s face flush up and noting how his eyes popped and his mouth hung open, panting. He was delighted with the outcome of the boy.  
Reaching to the side with his free hand, he pulled out a long, flesh-coloured dildo, the length rivalling his own.

“Here, Arthur. I want you to get yourself off on this for me. It vibrates too!” Francia told him happily, licking a switch on the bottom and watching it buzz. Arthur stared at it and nodded frantically, even reaching out for it.  
“Ahh, you're a little slut when you get really riled up then! Perfect!”  
He removed his fingers from the boy's ass and lubed up the dildo quickly. Without waiting a second, he shoved it inside his ass right up to the brim.

“H-Hahh! Shit! Ho- Holy fuck, fuck, fuck m- me!” Arthur cried, his hands scrambling quickly to grab his cock as he began to automatically shift his hips against the toy.

“Soon.. This is all you get for now.” Francis smiled. “I want you to bounce yourself on it. Do it until you cum. Will you be a good boy for me and do that? Be mon garçon parfait?”

Arthur nodded, though he could barely even hear what was being said at that point. His head was buzzing, and all he could hear and think was ‘fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.’

He got up and squatted so the dildo was stuck to the table, and began to very quickly bounce on it, until the table itself started to creak and rock underneath him. He held himself up with one hand while the other desperately grasped at his cock, trying to get relief for himself. His hand frantically moved up and down his leaking, oozing cock as he bounced, until he had to slow down. His legs began to shake and he bit his lip as he began to moan louder than he ever had, his orgasm exploding out of him.

Francis watched closely, very pleased with what he had been blessed with. He waited for him to calm down, turning the vibrations off and slowly pulling it out of the boy’s ass. Gently, he caressed the side of Arthur’s face and smoothed his hair from his forehead.

“Very, very good, mon amour. Very good boy.” He smiled. “Come, let's shower.”

He picked Arthur up in his arms and walked upstairs, extremely satisfied.

* * *

 

Roderich scratched the side of his head, wondering if the list in front of him was correct. He could see it working, definitely, but only a select few knew of Alfred’s secret kink. He wondered how the organiser of this knew of it too.  
“Will Kiku please come with me?”


End file.
